elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scoundrel's Folly
Does anyone know what the deed to goldenglow estate actually does? Seems like a pointless piece of paper so far. - The Capulet (talk) 12:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I hope by this point you have not sold or droped your thieves armor. If you do not have it the vendor gilr wont sell to you any more until you bring back a piece to upgrade When i was told to shadow him i walked outside and he disappeared, i went to the trading company and the bandit cave and killed every bandit in the cave but he still isnt there. It even told me to confront him. Any idea of how to fix this? 13:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Have you tried fast travelling back to where the quest begins (usually the The Winking Skeever in Solitude) and waiting a bit, then fast travel or simply return to the trading company? This has fixed a glitch like this for me before. -- Caidek - (Leave Msg) 16:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Help! Um, hi my dad REALLY needs help... he keeps trying to go back over and over, and he can't find him. He has fast traveled, waited, slept, everything he could think of... any help? 23:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) xXzibzab101Xx (100%) WORKS! Tips for Gulum Glitch, Error, BUG (Xbox360)(PS3)(PC) Having a bug because of Gulum? I have the solution, and it 100% works but i dont guarantee it best for the quest bonus 1. Locate Gulum 2. Talk to him until you must shadow him 3. As long you not get out before Gulum, He will not dissapear wait until he get out, then go to Solitude Remember DONT FAST TRAVEL, OR GO ANYWHERE Just follow gulum... until he outside the solitude, then go outside too... after that... Kill Him.. dont wory, he 100% Kill-able After that the quest failed, but it skip to next part, get the paper... after you bring back to thieves guild. The Quest finished without any single bug (Remember to loot the key from Gulum's dead body Please Help Me D: Somebody please help, i followed him to the warehouse then he got in before me. Once I was inside he was nowhere to be found, and the quest marker shows that he is really far away, I looked around for ages and killed all the guards. Then when I enter the grotto it tells me to go back into the warehouse, if I get outside all together it just tells me to go back inside then when I do the quest marker is the same and I don't know what to do! Ive tried all the glitches but none of them work, also its been ages since I started it so if I reload I will lose loads of stuff! (including my daedric armour which took me 2 hours to get my skill from 20 to 92 to make) Please, Please help me. I really don't know what to do! :( Bugs like this need to be fixed Bethesda Okay I am getting really frustrated. Gulum has disappeared and I cannot locate him. I followed him into the warehouse and then he is no where to be found. Thats the first reason I am frustrated. The second is the fact that it has now happened on two seperate guild chapters. The first with the mages at the oculatory and now on this. Im unable to complete both. This needs to be addressed and fixed asap Bethesda! I really agree please, please, please Bethesda fix this ( I posted the comment above) - JW64 Can't get into the Warehouse Okay. I shadowed the guy like I was supposed to, but as soon as he goes into the warehouse, the door is locked. If i pick pocket him, the guards see me. Can someone please help me with how to get into the warehouse? There must be a way in, otherwise you can't complete the quest. Following the guy doesn't seem to help, because you can't follow him into the warehouse. He sees you. Is there another way in that I've missed? Or if I manage to shadow him without him seeing me then does he NOT lock the door? Thank you in advance for the help. EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 22:50, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I discovered that if you are a member of the Thieves Guild then you can pick the lock, and if a guard approaches, you can bribe them to go away. Also, I noticed that if I was able to pick the lock on the first try, then the guards didn't aproach me at all. EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 08:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) The Way Out? Most places have a back way out so you don't have to re-trace all of your steps to the front door. I have not yet found such a place for Brinewater Grotto in this quest. So I am guessing I just have to back track out into the warehouse and fight my way out if the guards approach... anybody else find a back way out? EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 08:08, November 4, 2012 (UTC) There are three levers in the last room. Pulling the middle one will open a secret door in the far wall (between the cages). This leads to Brinewater Grotto and a fast way out. Another glitch After I follow Gulum-Ei out of the winking skeever he disappears and shows an arrow marker outside Solitude without the door indicator above the east-trading company. I can't find him. Help? BTW this is on Xbox. 02:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Fortune Payback Finding Gulum-Ei Should Gulum-Ei glitch outside the map there is another glitch that can be performed to fix this by falling through Solitude, literally going beneath the city. This allows you to reach Gulum-Ei and, as a result, complete the quest. The player must first reach the caverns that Gulum-Ei is meant to be at AFTER shadowing him (the journal should read Confront instead of Shadow when you do this) otherwise you cannot have the conversation with Gulum-Ei outside the map. I'm not really certain if he returns to the Winking Skeever or not after, but I will be certain to check. No Soul Gem Reward Not sure if anyone else has had this problem but I just completed this quest and Mercer Frey says something like, "Here's your payment for the job." Then I get a message saying Map updated but nothing about receiving any items. When I check my inventory, I have no items that I didn't already have before talking to Mercer. I didn't kill Gulum-Ei and I went to talk to Tonilia and received my upgraded armor so that part went fine. I just didn't receive anything from Mercer. I'm not sure if this has anything to do with it but I was playing my character as a "good guy" (no killing, stealing, etc) and eventually started the Thieves Guild questline. By the time I did this quest, I was level 75 already but supposedly the soul gems are random, not leveled or anything so I don't know why this would make a difference, it's just the only thing I could think of. Anyone else have any ideas or has anyone else had this problem? ARobi5 (talk) 06:26, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Ghost the mission: If any of you are like me and want to play a theif instead of a murderer it is entirely possible to get through the level with even a relatively low sneak skill. The bandits are unusually oblivious in some of the weirdest places and nigh omnicient in others. couple that with the bandits favoring "Searching" for you towards the objective when they are aware of you leads me to believe it's a bizarre puzzle. My sneak was around 80, so they had no reason to detect me in complete shadow. MAKE SURE YOU DOUSE THE TORCHES AS YOU GO. It should go without warning, but light is your enemy as a sneak thief. Here's the path you take: *First thing you do after the spike ball trap, you'll see two bandits talking to each other. take an immediate left into the water; don't worry, they will not become aggressive even if they seem to detect you. kite around the dock with moderate discretion and walk yourself on land next to the stairs up the catwalk. don't touch the stairs or the bandits will detect you. go through the spider web and kill the spiders. *break through the webbing and you should end up on a catwalk. you'll notice a bandit resting on a wall, walk towards him until you see a cave opening (it will be right before you can pickpocket the bandit) inside are a few traps and a dog. I don't know if you can sneak past the dog at low level, but I managed to completely bypass the creature, just make sure to shimmy past the bone chimes or you'll definitely have to kill it. *the tunnel ends on yet another catwalk with a group of bandits by a fire. make an immediate right and dive off the docks into the water. swim all the way (like, "hit the wall" all the way) to the end of the water, pass the two boats and come ashore at the very end of the river. *there will be two bandits: one patrolling, and one staring vacantly into the water. I say vacantly because they will turn and look directly at the player as they swim across and as they sneak by without ever acknowledging the player. stay at the far end of the wall untill you are past he column of stone. *that bandit in the center and the one patrolling will always detect you if you so much as touch the light. regardless, make as best a dash (while sneaking, please don't sprint) across to the ladder/stair thing on the scaffolding. the bandits will probably detect you your presence. but they almost never search the top of the ladder. when you reach this stage, Galum-Ei will walk over to the oppsite end of the storage. don't worry, he's not going to be difficult to get to. *between the cage and a rock column is a gate door with just enough distance for a dragonborn to clear in a single bound. if you don't make the jump, just go ahead and open the gate. once inside, and with the gate open, Galum-Ei will saunter his weasely self over to you and give you the info. no bandits attack. *when finished, walk up to the wooden wall where the levers are and pull the middle one through the wall (there is a convenient and obvious break in the old shoddy thing you can accomplish this with) the cave will open a secret tunnel, and that's yur ticket out. if you don't have a high enough sneak to get past the Horkers, just make a mad dash for the exit and they won't give you any trouble. Every single Thieves Guild main quest can be done without almost no bloodshed(and most of that is with wild animals). If you want to post a true walkthrough, see if you can replicate the path I listed above. 17:24, January 2, 2015 (UTC)